Vampire Romance
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Mostly based on a Japanese vampire show I watched called RH Plus. OCXOCXOC


Chapter 1

It was early morning and students were getting ready for another school day. At the Moon Castle there was a lump and a bed and didn't seem to want to be woken up. The door opened and a young teenage boy walked into the room and shook his head, he walked over to where the lump was and started to shake it.

"Hideki! You have to wake up or you'll be late for school" the boy said to the lump on the bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm up Mamoru!" Hideki said yawning and getting up from his bed. Mamoru waited to see if he would get up and when he did he left Hideki's room and headed to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Mamoru-Kun" A voice said from the entry of the kitchen, Mamoru turned and saw Izumi the head of the house bringing in the breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Izumi-san" Mamoru said bowing slightly to Izumi, then sat down at the table. Izumi placed a plate of eggs, bacon, fruit and a class of tomato juice.

"Thank you Izumi-san" Mamoru said bowing his head slightly and waiting for Hideki to join them for breakfast. Five minutes later Hideki joined them dressed and ready for school, they all started to eat their breakfast.

(20 minutes later)

"Bye Izumi-san!" Hideki yelled back to Izumi who was on the porch waving bye to them, Mamoru waved back and started to walk the path to school leaving Hideki to catch up to him. Hideki turned to see Mamoru walking away from him.

"Wait! Mamoru wait for me!" Hideki yelled to Mamoru and ran after him. 20 minutes later they entered the school courtyard and made their way to their classroom.

(School hallway at lunch)

Mamoru and Hideki were walking in the hallway when a girl bumps into Mamoru dropping the books that were in her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you it was an accident" the girl stammered out, while she bent down to pick up her books, Mamoru bent down to help her pick up her books.

"That's alright, I'm Mamoru and you are?" Mamoru said standing up and handing the girl her books back when she stood up to get her books from him.

"Thank you, I'm Yuri" Yuri said taking her books back from Mamoru, she bowed to him.

"No problem Yuri-san" Mamoru said smiling at her. Yuri rummaged through her bag and handed the two boys two cans of tomato juice.

"It's for helping me" Yuri said slightly blushing and giving them the juices and walking quickly away towards the library. The boys watched her go and look at the juices in their hands.

"Dude she's hot!" Hideki said to he's friend slapping him on his back.

"There's something different about her though" Mamoru said to Hideki, still watching Yuri till she turned the corner.

"What do you mean Mamoru?" Hideki said turning back to look at Mamoru and frowned his eyebrows at him.

"I don't know I just think there's something about her" Mamoru said turning around and head to his next class, Hideki had to jog to catch up to him.

(After school)

Mamoru and Hideki headed to the courtyard then started to head out towards home when they heard a couple girls snickering and giggling. They turned to see what was going on when they saw the girl that bumped into Mamoru at lunch being picked on, she just stood there and let them pick on her. When the girls started to leave they pushed her out of their way and she just took it. When the girls left, Yuri walked out of the courtyard and turned left to head to her house. The boys watched Yuri leave and didn't know why she would just let some of the girls pick on her.

"Why didn't she try to fight them off or something?" Hideki said walking with Mamoru back towards their house.

"I don't know she could have but didn't, I saw it in her eyes how she wanted to fight but held herself back from doing so" Mamoru said closing his eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Hideki says opening the tomato juice that Yuri had giving him at lunch and taking a huge gulped. Mamoru shook his head not knowing the answer to his question.

(Moon Castle)

Izumi was waiting for the boys to get home because he had an assignment for them to take care of later that night and he wanted to brief them now so they could get ready for their assignment. A couple minutes later he heard the front door open and a "KONNICHIWA IZUMI-SAN!" a second later followed by the door being closed. Izumi smiled and shook his head knowing who had shouted the welcoming when he had come into the house. Mamoru and Hideki entered the living room and took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of where Izumi was sitting on a chair.

"I have an assignment for you tonight boys" Izumi says handing Mamoru and Hideki the details on their assignment.

"A rapist case Izumi-san?" Mamoru says looking at the file.

"Yes, but hes also a murderer as well, he killed a young girl he tried to rape when she tried to get away from him" Izumi said leaning back on the chair and crossing his legs.

"Really? Wow what a scumbag" Hideki says with a disgusted face when he heard what Izumi said to them.

"Yes, so thats your assignment tonight to see if you can catch him before he rapes another young girl"Izumi said getting up from his seat and heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. They boys talked with each other about the assignment and how they were going to take care of it.

(4 hours later, 10 o'clock at night)

Boys headed out to find the man they were looking for, Izumi-san said he most likely be in the park near the house because thats where all hes rapes took place, so thats where they headed.

They used their super speed to enter the park in less than a minute and looked around to see if anyone was around when they spotted a figure walking into the park and were ready to subdue the man but then notices it's a girl.

Mamoru and Hideki ease their muscle and are shook to see it's Yuri when she lifts her head to look around, they noticed that she has earphones in her ears and starts to walk deeper into the park.

Mamoru was about to go and talk to Yuri when he saw the man they were looking for heading towards Yuri and noticing that she didn't see him coming towards her. The boys hurried towards the man but couldn't get to him before he grabbed Yuri's arm, she screamed and thrashed around to get the mans grip off her.

"Get off of me!" Yuri screamed but was cut off when the man hit her in her face and she hit the ground with a thud, Yuri tried to scramble away before he could grab her again but she stopped when she heard the cock of a gun.

"Shut up bitch or I'll kill you!" The man shouted at Yuri, Yuri closed her eyes and waited for him to shoot her, when she heard a scream and then a thud. Yuri opened her eyes to see a pile of blood next to a unconscious man and two people standing above him, she looked up at them and blinked.

"Mamoru? Hideki?" Yuri asked while slowly standing up and looking at them.

"Yes, we were just walking in the park when we heard you scream and came as quickly as we could to help you" Mamoru said trying not to fully lie to her. Yuri just nodded and thanked him.

"You should get going home Yuri before someone worries about you" Hideki said coming to stand next to her, Yuri nod's her head and heads to the entrance of the park and heads home for the night. The boys sighed and waited for the people to pick up the body to come.

"I'm happy she's okay, and it's a good thing that she left before the government arrived or she would have to go with them" Hideki said when he saw the guys coming for the man.

"Yes, it's a good thing she left when she did" Mamoru said disappearing back to the house, Hideki gasped when Mamoru disappeared without him.

(Moon Castle)

Izumi waited in the living room for the boys to inform him of how their mission went when he heard the front door open and close and Mamoru came into the living room.

"The mission went well Izumi-san" Mamoru said bowing in greeting to the older male.

"Good, but where's Hideki?" Izumi said noticing that Hideki wasn't with him.

"He was distracted and I left him behind, he should be here in a minute or so" Mamoru said heading to his room for the night. Izumi smiled and walked to the door and opened it before Hideki could.

"Oh Izumi-san, is Mamoru home he left me by myself" Hideki whined to Izumi, Izumi nodded and closed the door behind.

"Yes, but he has retired to his room for the evening and so should you Hideki you have school tomorrow" Izumi said heading to his room.

"Of course Izumi-san!" Hideki says heading to his room to sleep.

(Next Morning, At School)

Yuri stood in the courtyard waiting for Mamoru and Hideki to show up. A few minutes later she saw them coming into the courtyard and walked over to meet them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Yuri said bowing to the boys who stopped when they saw her coming their way.

"Ohayo Yuri-san" Mamoru replied back, while Hideki waved to Yuri in greeting.

"May I ask you something Mamoru-Kun, Hideki-Kun?" Yuri said lowering her head and waiting for them to answer her.

"Of course Yuri-san" Mamoru said nodding his head.

"Um...I want to thank you again for saving me last night against that man and to repay you for helping me I would like to make you dinner at my house" Yuri said blushing a little. The boys were shocked.

"You really don't have to do that Yuri-san, we were just in the right place at the right time" Mamoru said to Yuri.

"Oh okay, I was going to make Oden, Gyoza, and maybe some homemade sushi but I'll have to eat it all by myself then" Yuri said walking towards the front entrance of the school. Hideki eyes popped open and he looked at Mamoru.

"You idiot! You just turned down a free meal?! Wait!! Yuri-san I'll come!" Hideki yelled running towards Yuri who had stopped when she heard him yell. She turned around and smiled and handed Hideki and piece of paper.

"Here it's my home address, I'll see you there at 6:30pm okay?" Yuri said smiling and giggling.

"I'll see you there and I'll try to get Mamoru to come along" Hideki says smiling back at Yuri, she nodded and headed to her first class. Mamoru stood next to Hideki shaking his head at him, Hideki looked at him

"What?" Hideki said walking into the building followed by Mamoru.

"I can't believe your going to go to her house just for a free meal" Mamoru said changing his shoes to his indoor shoes.

"So what, it's just a meal Mamoru and she's going to make Oden!" Hideki happily said walking to his classroom with Mamoru behind him shaking his head.

"You are coming with me Mamoru, and don't think about trying to get out of it" Hideki said sharply turning around to face Mamoru with a glare.

"Fine, fine but your the one telling Izumi-san" Mamoru said taking a seat in the classroom. Hideki smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Hideki said taking out his cellphone and calling to Izumi about tonight. Hideki shut his cell after talking to Izumi and smiled.

"He said yes but not to be out to late" Hideki happily said getting his books out for class. Mamoru shook his head and sighed.

(Yuri's House)

Yuri was in her kitchen getting everything ready for 6:30 when the house phone rang, she picked it up and placed it on her her shoulder and answered it.

"Konnichiwa"

"Sweetheart it's Otou-san" Yuri smiled.

"Konnichiwa papa, how's your work coming along Otou-san?" Yuri said while stirring the Oden in the pot.

"Every thing's going great but I won't be home tonight sweetheart"

"Oh that's okay Otou-san, I have two friends coming over for dinner tonight so I won't be alone" Yuri said scooping the Gyoza out of the fryer and laying them neatly on the plate.

"Really? Boys or Girls?"

"Boys Otou-san, the ones that saved me last night from that man"

"Oh yes, say thank you for me will you sweetheart and be careful sweetheart alright" Yuri smiled at her Otou-san's words.

"Yes Otou-san nothing is going to happen"

"Alright sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow at some point alright?"

"Of course papa"

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Otou-san" Yuri said then hung up the phone and placed it on the counter beside her and continued preparing her meal. At exactly 6:30 there was a knock on the door, Yuri placed the last dish on the dinning room table and headed for the front door to greet her guests.

"Konbanwa Mamoru-Kun and Hideki-Kun, welcome" Yuri said closing the front door behind the boys and letting them take their shoes off and leading them to the dinning room.

"Take a seat boys I'll be right back" Yuri said going into the kitchen and getting the tomato juice she had in the fridge and coming back into the dinning room. She poured the juice into their glasses and took a seat. The boys took a bite and Hideki gasped.

"Is it not good I can make something else if you like?" Yuri said in a hurry starting to get up.

"No, no it's not that, I love it it's so good" Hideki said with a pleased smile and took another bite.

"Oh I thought you didn't like it, I'm glad you do" Yuri said picking up her chopsticks and picking up a piece of Gyoza from the plate in front of her, and biting into it.

(After dinner)

Yuri, Hideki and Mamoru were sitting in the living room talking with each other.

"I must tell you guys something Mamoru-Kun, Hideki-Kun" Yuri said lowering her head and biting her bottom lip.

"What is it Yuri-san?" Mamoru said taking a sip of his drink and waiting for her to answer.

"Um...I...know you secret" she said fast. The boys stared at her in wonder, looking at each other then looking back at Yuri.

"What do you mean Yuri-san?" Hideki said leaning a little bit forward in his seat.

"I know your vampires" Yuri said again slowly. The boys eyes widened and they stood up quickly and moved towards the door. Yuri shot up and used her speed to get to the door before they could, the boys skidded to a stop in front of Yuri.

"What, what? How did you do that?" Hideki said stunned at Yuri's speed.

"I know your secret because I'm like you" Yuri said to Mamoru and Hideki who were gaping at her.

"Really?" Hideki said.

"Yes, I've known what I am since I was a young girl, my Otou-san told me after my Okaa-san was murdered" Yuri sadly said. Yuri walked over to the couch and slumped into it. The boys looked at each other and walked over to Yuri and took a seat on each side of her.

"What happened Yuri?" Mamoru quietly said to her.

"It happened when I was six, Okaa-san and I were walking back from eating with Otou-san when we entered the park and I ran ahead when I heard a scream so I turned around and saw two men hold onto my Okaa-san and one of them bit her in the neck and she slumped tot he ground, I hid behind a tree and waited for them to leave and when they did I ran to Okaa-san and I saw all the blood, I knew that Okaa-san had a cellphone so I called the police and I sat next to her till they got there I knew they were vampires when I saw the bite mark on her neck and I somehow was drawn to the blood but it wasn't as strong as it is now" Yuri quietly said tears gathering in her eyes, Mamoru laid a a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your mother Yuri-san" Hideki said putting his hand on Yuri's other shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't want to stay in the past so I live my life one day at a time" Yuri said smiling at them.

"Well we should be getting back now so we'll see you tomorrow at school Yuri-san" Mamoru said getting up from his seat followed by Hideki and Yuri.

"Yes, see you tomorrow I'm going to go for a walk for a little fresh air" Yuri said putting on a light coat and following the boys out the door.

"Wait what? No thats not a good idea you were almost killed yesterday and you want to go and take a walk by yourself" Hideki said in worry, Mamoru nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be fine, I have some business to take care of when I'm out" Yuri said walking down the walkway towards the street.

"You have a mission don't you?" Mamoru said with a serious tone.

"Yes, I'm going to be going after a man who prey's on children" Yuri said with a disgusting tone.

"Well how about we go with you?" Hideki says to Mamoru and Yuri. Yuri shook her head.

"It's okay I'll be fine, Oyasuminasai boys see you tomorrow" Yuri says walking away from the boys. The boys watched her leave and were still very worried about her going on her own.

"Shouldn't we go with her Mamoru-Kun?" Hideki worriedly said to Mamoru while tightly holding onto Mamoru's sleeve.

"She said she'll be alright, if she's not in school tomorrow then we'll know something happened to her" Mamoru said walking back to their home, Hideki following behind.

"Do you think she'll be alright Mamoru-Kun?" Hideki said walking beside Mamoru and bitting his lip.

"Yes, I think she'll be just fine Hideki-san" Mamoru said entering the Moon Castle followed by Hideki.

"Okay goodnight then Mamoru-Kun" Hideki said heading for his room.

"Goodnight Hideki-san" Mamoru replied also heading to his room for the night.

(With Yuri)

Yuri walked around the city looking for the man who was taking children and selling them to the highest bidder. She then noticed a man looking around suspiciously and had a young child around the age of two who was crying, the man was about to put the child in his car when Yuri appeared next to the mans car leaning against it and raising a eyebrow at the man. The man was startled when he turned around and saw a young girl behind him.

"What who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" the man asked Yuri while tightening his hold on the young boy in his hold.

"Me? I'm here to take the boy back to his mother, thats who I am" Yuri said taking a step towards the man, and he took a step back then turned around and found the girl in front of him.

"Wha...what? How did you do that?" the man stuttered while taking a step back, and before he knew it he was on the ground and the boy was gone from his hold. Yuri laughed lightly and held onto the boy who yawned and snuggled into her arms, Yuri giggled and then looked at the man.

"Now it's time for you to sleep" Yuri said her eyes glowing in the moonlight before hitting the man in the back of the next and rendering him unconscious. Yuri snuggled the boy closer to her with one arm, she took out her cellphone out and dialed the number for the recovery team to come and take the man away.

"Mission accomplished" Yuri said then hung up the phone, she put her phone back into her pocket and used her other arm to hold the boy more comfortingly. Ten minutes later a van arrived and took the man away and one man reached for the young boy from Yuri, when Yuri moved away from the man.

"It's okay, I'm going to bring the boy back to his mother" Yuri said disappearing into the night.

(Young boys home)

Yuri stood outside with the young boy, she looked down at him and smiled.

"Your home now little one" Yuri whispered to the boy, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and in the doorway was the mother who had been crying again, the women gasped and put her hands on her mouth.

"Hello, I'm Yuri I recognized your boy when I saw him walking around in the park" Yuri said holding the boy out to his mother, the women shook and took her son out of Yuri's arms and held him tight.

"Kai! Jin is back!" The women shouted to her husband who came running out of the living room and to the door his eyes widening and he took hold of both his wife and son.

"Thank you so much miss, how can we repay you for finding him?" the women said to Yuri.

"Thats alright Mame, just seeing him back with you is all the thanks I need" Yuri said walking away from the parents and turned the corner to head home, when the couple closed their door Yuri vanished into the night back home.

(Yuri's house)

Yuri entered her home, closed and locked the door behind her and went up to her room to get a few hours of sleep before getting up to go to school. She entered her room and changed into her pajama's and got into bed, turned the light off and fell asleep.

End chapter 1

Hope you like it!

Characters:

Yuri Yoshida

Race: Human/Vampire

Age: 17

Height:5'6

Weight:120lbs

Hair: Blond hair tied in a French braid

Eyes: Blue (She wears black designer glasses)

Last year of high school (Japan, outside of Osaka)

School uniform: Black and Grey pleaded skirt, knee high black socks, black dress shoes, white sailor shirt with black tie and a symbol on the tie.

Regular clothes: Blue jeans, black t-shirt with rippers imprinted on the shirt and black running shoes.

Mamoru Saito

Race: Vampire

Age:17

Height: 5'9

Weight:165lbs

Hair: Short spiky black hair.

Eyes: Brown

Last year of high school (Japan, outside of Osaka)

School uniform: Black pants, black dress shoes, and a black jacket with white shirt underneath.

Regular clothes: Baggy black jeans, white t-shirt with black writing, black jacket and white running shoes.

Hideki Matsumoto

Race: Vampire

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Weight: 160lbs

Hair: Short curly brown hair

Eyes: Black

Last year of high school (Japan, outside of Osaka)

School uniform: Black pants, black dress shoes and a black jacket with a white shirt underneath.

Regular clothes: Brown jeans, white shirt with black designs, black hooded jacket and black running shoes.

Izumi Hayashi

Race: Vampire

Age: 33

Height: 6'3

Weight: 185lbs with muscle

Hair: Long black hair thats tied in a low pony-tail

Eyes: Black

Job: Stays at home and gets orders to hunt bad guys from a secret government.

Clothes: Black dress pants, white dress shirt, black jacket and black dress shoes.

Mamoru, Hideki and Izumi live in a huge house called the Moon Castle, the vampire government gave them the house in exchange for hunting bad guys.

Yuri lives with her father who is a wealthy businessman, they live in a two story house.


End file.
